


Easter Stucky Ficlet

by arliechay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Easter, Ficlet, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, a little bit angsty, but also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arliechay/pseuds/arliechay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers risks his life to surprise a grown ass man with chocolate eggs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Stucky Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wanted to write. I might continue this into a longer fic or maybe a series. Let me know what you think. This fic contains mentions/ discussion of mental health type stuff but nothing graphic or specific.

The winter soldier lay perfectly still, eyes closed, muscles tensed. Someone was in his quarters. Rumlow? Pierce? No. Trying to sneak in unnoticed wasn’t their style. That meant it must be some tech or hydra underling sent in to monitor him.  
He listened intently to their padding footsteps: tall, over 6 foot; well built, if he had to guess he’d say 210, no, 220lbs. Judging by their gait they were carrying something, not a weapon though. Weird.  
The soldier’s heart rate increased minutely as he formulated a plan. He’d waited months for an opportunity like this. His limbs were free, they must have forgotten to strap him down, unusual but not impossible, and a security key card had waltzed into his reach attached to this intruder.  
Now he waited. The padding feet came closer and closer, oddly clumsy, every now and then they paused, usually followed by a quiet rustle or gentle clatter. Closer and closer they came until they were just a few feet from the ‘sleeping’ soldier. He pounced, colliding with the intruder. A short struggle ensued resulting in the soldier straddling a panicked Steve Rogers pinning him down with his metal arm, small chocolate eggs scattered around the site of the carnage.

 

‘Woah, Buck, BUCK!’ The captain gasped from underneath the crushing arm. Bucky’s eyes were wild, his face had a hardness never usually directed at Steve. In spite of his super soldier status, Steve was genuinely afraid. He knew he could probably overpower Bucky, but he didn’t want to hurt him, and that wouldn’t resolve anything.  
‘Bucky, listen to me,’ Steve said as calmly as he could, ‘You are safe, you’re in Avengers Tower with me, Steve. Hydra can’t hurt you here. You’re safe.’  
The winter soldier’s frenzied gaze seemed to settle slightly, focussing on Steve’s face. Yes, Steve he knew Steve, Steve wouldn’t hurt him. His grip on the captain’s shoulder loosened, allowing Steve to sit up part way.  
‘No one can hurt you, you are in New York and you are safe’ Steve continued as Bucky’s breath evened and he returned to himself. He sat back on his haunches and Steve sat up, hesitantly wrapping his arms around his friend. Feeling Steve’s chest against his cheek, Bucky began to sob and shake as the adrenaline coursing through his system began to subside. ‘Shh shh,’ soothed Steve ‘It’s okay it’s okay. I’ve got you, it’s okay.’  
They stayed that way for a few minutes, rocking gently, until Bucky pulled away and took a deep breath. ‘Good’ said Steve ‘Just breathe.’  
Bucky looked down and realised he was still straddling Rogers. ‘Sorry, probably should’ve bought you dinner first’ he said with a shaky chuckle.  
At that Steve cracked, falling back as he laughed.  
‘It wasn’t that funny’ Bucky smirked  
‘I know but that is the first thing you say to me? Really?’  
The pair shifted to lean side by side against Bucky’s bed. ‘Anyway, what were you doing in here?’ Bucky enquired. Steve looked sheepish and picked up one of the brightly wrapped eggs that had fallen to the floor. ‘Happy Easter?’

‘Rogers, are you telling me you snuck in here and almost got yourself killed or at least maimed in order to surprise a grown ass man with chocolate eggs?’  
‘Please, I could take you any day’ scoffed the captain, ‘Now shut up and eat your chocolate’  
Bucky giggled then compliantly began to unwrap the egg that Steve thrust at him. Steve too reached for an egg and the pair ate in silence for a moment.

‘So’ began Steve, his tone alerted Bucky that they were about to address the elephant in the room. ‘Y’know I’m surprised the still do this sort of thing, Easter being about Jesus and all that’ he interrupted.  
‘Buck’  
‘Then again I guess it’s just another commercial holiday now’  
‘Buck’  
‘I’m fine’  
Steve’s concerned gaze told him there was no evading this one.  
‘Look Stevie, I guess I’m not the same as I was, but how could I be? I’m just adjusting is all, you know how it is, but it’s nothing I can’t handle’ Bucky said avoiding Steve’s eyes.  
‘What were you thinking when you attacked me?’ Steve asked, gently tilting Bucky’s chin up to face him. ‘It was like you didn’t know who I was, where you were’ he trailed off.  
Bucky sighed, he couldn’t lie to Steve. ‘I.. The soldier thought that they still had me, him, that you were a hydra operative and, and the soldier was going to k-kill you to escape.’ Bucky replied, trying to remain emotionless -the idea of anyone hurting Steve was unthinkable, let alone him. No, it wasn’t him, he was Bucky Barnes, he was Steve’s protector. It couldn’t have been him. It couldn’t.  
‘Oh buck,’ Steve pulled him close, breathing in the scent he didn’t realise he’d been missing so much.  
‘I don’t know how to fix this Stevie. It’s, it’s not like a broken leg, it’s me. I’m broken. They broke me and I don’t know what I am or how to fix it. But Stevie, the things I’ve done, that the soldier has done, I-I don’t deserve to be fixed.’  
‘We’re going to get you help Buck, what they did to you is not your fault. It’s not like the old days Buck, hell I think you’re the only one in this tower who hasn’t had therapy.’  
‘You have?’ Bucky asked, drawn out of his reverie by Steve’s implied confession.  
‘Yeah, Tony booked me in with some shrink after Jarvis informed him of my “self-destructive tendencies”’ he said nonchalantly. Internally Bucky was reeling; he’d naively imagined Steve had left his problems in the last century. For now all he could do was hold onto Steve tighter.  
Steve seemed to read his mind, ‘hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m getting much better, especially since I got you back. What I’m trying to say is these things won’t get better if you just ignore them. You don’t have to see a professional if you don’t want to, but please, you need to tell me or Natasha or someone when you need help.’  
‘Okay.’ replied Buck quietly ‘I’ll think about it, I will.’ He added when Steve gave him a skeptical look.  
‘Now’ said Steve ‘You look like death, no offence, how much sleep did you get?’  
‘Um..’  
‘I’ll take that as not enough. Into bed. Now.’ Steve commanded.  
Bucky would be lying if he said he didn’t find it sexy when Steve took control.  
‘Sir yes, sir’ he saluted the Captain sarcastically before clambering back under his duvet.  
Steve looked down at him, evaluating their situation before climbing into the bed beside him.  
Bucky gave him a vaguely panicked look, mouthing ‘Jarvis?’  
‘Oh don’t worry, turns out most people have come to their senses by 2016. And definitely everyone who could access the security feed.’  
Bucky was still slightly miffed but the captain’s certainty was enough reassurance for him. He lay his head on Steve’s shoulder, his back aligning neatly with Steve’s torso.  
Steve gently tousled his hair and gently kissed Bucky’s temple as he drifted to sleep properly for the first time in around 70 years.   
Steve was here, he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think xx


End file.
